


Várakozás, vágyakozás

by abeth_98



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 300 word, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Jamie, Triple Drabble, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98
Summary: Idő:1945 és az előtte lévő vándorlás. Az első évad első részében a szellem. (Úgy dolgozza fel, mintha Culloden után Claire nem ment volna vissza.)Helyszín:SkóciaLeírás:Jamie, aki halála óta szellemként lebeg a skót földeken, most végre 1945-ben megtalálja békéjét.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 2





	Várakozás, vágyakozás

**Author's Note:**

> Eredeti bejegyzés [blogspoton](https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/04/varakozas-vagyakozas.html) található, de ezen kívül fenn van még [wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222501127-novell%C3%A1k-abeth-toll%C3%A1b%C3%B3l) is.   
> Jó olvasást!

Napok és éjszakák.  
Telek és nyarak.  
Az idő folyamatosan múlt.  
Hónapok, évek, évszázadok.  
A növények kisarjadtak, majd elhullatták összes levelüket, ahogy gyermekek születtek, az idősek meghaltak. Élet és halál kéz a kézben járt.  
 _Hol vagy? Merre lehetsz?_  
De nem bukkantak elő a göndör, barna hajfürtök, a hófehéren villogó bársonyos bőr, az arannyal átszőtt, akaratos szemek, a karcsú alak, a piros ajkak. Nem. Megannyi arcot látott, megannyi hasonlót, mégsem volt egyik sem az Ő Claire-é.  
 _Hol vagy? Merre lehetsz? Várlak._  
Ilyen lenne a Túlvilág? Nélküled? Pokol.  
Félt, hogy elveszíti az emlékeket, hogy úgy fog a nagyvilágba tekinteni, hogy nem tudja az Ő arcát felidézni már. Nem lehet… Emlékeznie kell! Claire arca pedig nem halványult, akárhány nap is teljen el, akárhány éjszaka. Kétszáz év alatt is pont úgy fel tudja idézni, mint azon az első éjszakán, amikor az erdőben találkoztak. Nem tudta elfelejteni, bármennyire is fájdalmas volt cipelni a hiányát.  
Esett az eső, az utcákon nem járt senki sem. Ő sem, ő is csak derengett a halovány lámpafényben, ahogy megállt, ahogy felnézett az ablakra, ami egy szobát mutatott meg. Egy tükör előtt egy női alak állt, próbálta gubancos, göndör, barna tincseit szétcincálni egy fésűvel.  
Felsóhajtott mámorosan, ahogy nézte.  
Megtalálta _Őt._ Békéjét. Megannyi perc, megannyi év, megannyi idő… de itt van. Itt. Pár méterre.  
 _Claire! Sassenach!_  
Nézte és csak nézte. Nem tudott betelni vele, mintha a hiányzó része azóta most először 1945-ben tért volna vissza hozzá. Itt vagy, biztonságban.  
 _Mo duinne._  
Az est csöndjét léptek zaja törte meg, még Jamie is észrevette, ahogy Claire-ben gyönyörködött. Finom, egyenletes lépések, melyek felé közeledtek egyre inkább.  
Ne, még ne!  
– Elnézést! Segíthetek valamiben? – jött a hang közvetlen mellőle, áttörve az esőcseppek falán. _Hozzám beszélsz? Látsz?_  
Elnyomott magában egy sóhajt.  
 _Mo nighean donn, hamarosan találkozunk, remélem._  
Ezzel egyetemben fordult meg, elkerülve Franket és sétált bele az éjszaka sötétjébe.


End file.
